The major aim of this project is to test the hypothesis that obesity and insulin resistance begets neurogenic hypertension and left ventricular hypertrophy (LVH) in the black population, as well as, the white population. It is further hypothesized that in blacks obesity-related sympathetic activation with peripheral neurogenic vasoconstriction and LVH begins in young adulthood, when these pathologic conditions can be reversed by dietary intervention.